Talk:Fraggle Rock (Archaia)
FCBD event http://blog.newsok.com/nerdage/2010/04/09/red-fraggle-to-make-free-comic-book-day-appearance/ Is the Free Comic Book Day appearance by Red Fraggle worth a separate page, or should we add the live appearances category to this page? It is to be Karen Prell as Red. -- Zanimum 18:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's worth a page in Category:Live Appearances. —Scott (talk) 19:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) No logo covers? I found these images of the covers without the Archaia logos, but I'm not sure which one we'd rather have on the front page. I'll put them here for now until someone makes a decision. — Joe (talk) 20:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) File:FCBDfraggle.nologo.jpg File:Fragglecomic2.nologo.jpg Cats just for comic illustrators, comic writers? Seeing just how many Muppet-related comic books there are now, between BOOM/Archaia/TokyoPOP, would it make sense to split all of the writers and artists off to their own categories? Currently, they appear in Illustrators and Authors. While neither of these categories are particularly unwieldly, I admit, but does anyone think this would be useful? -- Zanimum 16:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :That might work. Roger Langridge is in Illustrators right now, which doesn't totally work, since he's the writer of the book as well. If we do this, I'd like to just have one category for comic book creators. But I don't know what to call it... What do other folks think? -- Danny (talk) 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I just double categorized Langridge. A catch-all comics category poses several problems. Certainly it's simple when dealing with someone like Langridge who did both, but then you have the old Marvel Muppet Babies and Fraggle Rock comics, which were drawn by Marie Severin and the like but scripted sometimes by comics writers (Stan Kay) and sometimes by Muppet people (Bill Prady and Laura Hitchcock) or even drawn by them (Nate Butler). Several of the Muppet Magazine comics, for example, fall into the same realm, and then there's the assorted Joe Mathieu and Michael K. Frith comic-book style stories which appeared in the Sesame Storybook series. We could probably discount those if we wanted to define it not by drawing/writing comics but comics which appeared specifically in a comic book/graphic novel only format, but that would still leave the Muppet Babies and Fraggle issues (and for that matter, the Muppet Magazine stuff is harder to discount, when you had the likes of Daryl Cagle involved). ::Personally, the only type of individual in illustrators I've wondered about is the photographers. With the comics folks, I'd just as soon leave as is, especially if a single catch-all category is involved, since "Comic Creators" or the like would be the best name for it but it wouldn't apply as well once Bill Prady and so on enter the mix. "Comic Artists" and "Comic Writers" would be simpler, just whoever wrote or drew Muppet comics, but otherwise it feels more like the point is just to segregate established comic people who are no working on these new projects, and that seems better done either with a list or really just by maintaining accurate credits on the comics pages themselves. Thinking about it some more, I guess one could use "Comic Staff" or something (or "Comic Book Staff" but that would exclude the Gilchrists), but I'm still uneasy about it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC)